The Date
by Winter Summers
Summary: Kaiba invites Joey out for a date...What could go wrong? Just a fluffy fic about two boys, a secret date location and casual clothes :)


**Hello all of my little Lovelys~~~**

**Its been a fair while since ive been able to even think about writing! Ive been so busy! I'm so sorry! But I'm back again with another Puppyshipping fic that I think you are gonna like (But If you dont I have my corner to cry in) :) Enjoy! (Sorry its a bit short!)**

**XxX**

Joey looked at the note once again, not believing the words written on the paper. Neatly written letters spelled out

_Pup, _

_We are going on a date… you can't say no because I'm paying and if you don't come willingly.. I'll take you by force. Be ready by 8:00am… Dress casually! _

_Kaiba _

Joey and Kaiba had been boyfriends for a few weeks now, but Joey never expected to be taken out on a real date! This was so embarrassing! How did Kaiba even come up with this… And the note.. So embarrassing….

"Wait, 8:00AM! That's so early! What am I going to wear? Dress casually? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Joey whispered just as the bell rung for dismissal

"Aw man, aw man…whadda I do, whadda I do!" Joey furiously mumbled as he grabbed his school bag and made a break for it.

…

Seto was pacing... Mokuba had a hunch that he was nervous and his suspicion was confirmed when Seto started to mumble, an incoherent string of words laced together.

"What if he doesnt want to"..."What do I say to him"..."This is our first date"..."Do I give him something?"..."Do I kiss him?"...

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled to get his attention, "You will be **fine**! I know that Joey wants you just as much as you want him, now march your ass into your wardrobe and try to look decent!" (A/N I always thought that in this situation, Mokuba would have to take charge... be assertive!)

"Okay, Okay... I'm going" Seto mumbled as he tried on various outfits before deciding on the perfect combination of clothes.

...

"Okay...blue top...white shorts...nah...casual...what does that even mean..smart casual?..I think I have a sweater somewhere..." Joey rambled while searching in his more than messy wardrobe, pulling out every item and throwing it behind him.

"Jeans...Shoes with no laces...Skirt..wait, since when did I own a skirt?...Oh well...Boots...Grey shirt...Vest...Socks...

"JOEY" A familiar voice called, snapping Joey out of his intense outfit digging.

Joey looked up and saw a stunned Serenity with his underwear draped across her face.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Serenity screeched as she violently shook her head to get rid of the offending clothing. Probably alarming the neighbors of their apartment complex with the noise.

"What are you even doing? Your making a really big mess and trust me, I love you big brother but seriously your room smells"

"Uh... Errr... Nnggh... Lookin' for date clothes..." Joey muttered, blushing wildly.

"Mhmm.. Could you look a bit quieter... Maybe this will give you a chance to clean a bit" Serenity said while walking out of Joeys room and away from the smell.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh" Joey let out a noise of frustration. This was harder than he had previously imagined... He wanted to look casual but desirable. Cute yet sexy.

Joey looked up and saw the light... Finally after hours of searching he had found... The PERFECT outfit!

Kaiba was too nervous to sleep. Tossing and turning, too uncomfortable in the heat of the night.  
>"Shit" Kaiba let out a groan of annoyance at his dry throat, Kaiba glowered and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.<p>

The glowering lord of death (A/N: Aka Kaiba) was tired of the 'What If's' that plagued his mind... It will be fine, Kaiba reassured himself... And with that last reassurance he skulled the last of his drink and made his way back to his bed.

...  
>Joey, on the other hand, was fast asleep. He was sprawled out on top of the covers, mouth wide open and snoring. Dreaming about Kaiba, duel monsters and food...<p>

Joey was startled awake when a loud SHUT UP was yelled... Probably from the neighbors or Serenity, who could tell, Joey fell back asleep an instant later anyway

**XxX**

**That was chapter one of my new fic, The Date, I'm really exited to be working on this! So please Review and maybe give it a follow or a favorite if you liked it! It means a lot!**

**Love, WinterSummers 3**


End file.
